Grimaces of the Feel
by Murder the Gaa
Summary: —Colección— Todos tenemos distintas visiones de lo que es el amor, una pareja y la misma convicencia.
1. Capítulo I: Itachi

**Declaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece o si no, no se hubiera muerto Sasori.

¿De qué trata "_Grimaces of the Heart_"?: compilado de One-shot que son sentimientos que son hechos desde la perspectiva de algunos de los personajes de Akatsuki, obviamente todo manipulado para que salga su lado Slash.

* * *

Grimace of the Feel

Por: Gaa

* * *

'Dolor'

Por:_ Uchiha Itachi_.

Ustedes se preguntaran como yo puedo sentir… dolor; pues es sencillo, de la misma manera en que siento amor por Sasuke siento dolor… pero no por él; él ya es un caso aparte, si no por mí, a veces pienso que soy demasiado lento en la toma de decisiones, que soy demasiado inseguro, ¿Pero qué saco con esto?, pues verán hace mucho a mi no me importaba nada con respecto a mi vida, me daba absolutamente lo mismo mis compañeros, excepto uno; el cual con sus orbes eran tan celestes como el mismísimo cielo y su cabello tan largo casi como el mío y a la vez tan rubio.

Es imposible no notarlo y a la vez, imposible no escucharlo, ya que por las noches siempre hay un "¡_Bang!"_ que interrumpe los sueños de muchos… aunque yo siempre que puedo sueño con él.

El caso es que mi dolor no es por recordar a un Artista explosivo, mi dolor es al saber que aquel Artista ya tiene su musa, _y que esa musa no soy yo_.

Una musa hecha de madera y cabellos rojizos, una musa que no vivía si no hasta que un explosión de coloresle devolvió el sentido de la vida; no entiendo, como es capaz Deidara de dejarse llevar por aquella musa de madera, ¡¿Cómo es capaz de suspirar por él?!, siendo que él ni siquiera suspira… sí Uchiha Itachi siente dolor.

_Dolor por haber perdido a un Artista de cabellos rubios…_

Tal vez debí haberle dicho algo… expresarle algo, insinuarle que en el fondo si podía sentir algo más que rencor. Tal vez debí actuar antes, no dejarlo pasar y verlo irse con aquel prospecto de hombre…

_Que a pesar de ser madera se quedó con su corazón…_

¿Es que soy tan idiota?... y es aquí cuando Uchiha Itachi se desmorona, se derrumba lentamente de dolor porque me ganó una simple marioneta roja…

Y ahora los veo caminar, a Deidara con una sonrisa y a Sasori con aquellas delicadas manos entrelazadas en las de él... _un dolor a no ser correspondido_.

* * *

**E**spero sus rw. Haber que tan mal me salió xD

Gαα


	2. Capítulo II: Hidan

* * *

Grimaces Of the Feel

Por: Gaa

* * *

'Él es distinto'

Por: _Hidan_

Esto da asco, ¡somos asesinos!, no estúpidos críos enamoradizos como los denigrantes quinceañeros quienes buscan el amor por debajo de las piedras. ¡Jashin-sama no aceptaría una relación así!... es realmente imperdonable lo que hacen aquellos dos. Bien la rubia tiene hormonas ¡pero nunca pensé que se fuera a meter con una marioneta! Es absurdo.

Parece feliz, me dan ganas de sacar mi guadaña y enterrársela en la tráquea y comenzar mi ritual, ¿Por qué Kakuzu no está así?, parece normal ver por allí a Deidara haciendo múltiples porquerías que explotan y tienen la cara de aquella marioneta ruidosa; la sonrisa que posee hasta ahora se me hace incomprensible, ¡Molesta!

—¡Deja de estorbar rubia! —¿y qué si lo molesto?.

—¡Que no soy rubia, hm'! —aquel grito, ¡Merece la pena de morir!

—¡Grita como hombre!, pero que marica eres.

—¡Deja de molestarme Hidan!

—¡A callar los dos! —Pain y la puta que lo parió, es incomprensible que esté a cargo de este idiota, Jashin por qué me haces esto.

—¡No te metas! —bien, nadie me deja callado.

—¡Joder Hidan!, ¿Quieres callarte de una puta vez? ¡Me desesperas!

Giro mi rostro para encontrarme la inquisidora mirada de Kakuzu quien me observa con hastío.

—Tú no me mandas —musitó.

¡Por mí que Deidara se joda!, es insoportable ver cómo le sonríe de manera coqueta a la estúpida marioneta, y cómo ésta no hace nada más que _castañear_ bajo esa cosa.

—Joder… tú no eres así.

Mi boca debería quemarse por lo que acabo de decir, pero qué más da; todos están pendientes de extraer el puto Bijuu de lo que diga yo, de reojo observo como Kakuzu no hace otra cosa que pronunciar las jodidas palabras.

—Deberías ser un tío más _cool_ —le susurró para que sólo él me escuche.

—Yo no soy como el idiota de Deidara…

¡Por eso te odio Deidara!, ¡Tú y tu jodida marioneta!

—¡Rubia de mierda!

_Cuanta envidia, ¿No Hidan?_**L**amento la demora, pero estuve un tanto ocupado con mi trabajo. ¡Espero que no les moleste!

* * *


	3. Capítulo III: Kisame

**A**uthor's Notes: Lamento la demora. Hace tiempo que no tenía tiempo para escribir un Drabble u One-shot de esta pareja, y no es que me haya olvidado, sino que al releerlos y editar un poco los capítulos me dieron tantas ganas de continuar escribiendo todo esto.

* * *

Grimace of the Feel

Por: Gaa

* * *

'Extrañeza'

Por: _Kisame_

Si bien no nos conocemos todos, es imposible no recordar cuándo la única pareja de Akatsuki se formó, y bajo qué parámetros. La verdad poco me importa la vida de los demás, después de todos somos ninjas, pero aún más importante, somos ninjas renegados; entonces, ¿cómo carajos encuentran ése par un puto minuto para ser una pareja _normal?_, tenemos a las cinco grandes naciones tras nuestro trasero y a ellos lo único que se les ocurre es "hacer arte" cuando luego de finalizar su bullicio en la habitación uno sale mal parado.

Con toda esta porquería y hasta se te antoja tener una pareja, pero no, no se puede.

La verdad poco comprendí cuando un día Pain con sus discursillos de paz nos dijo que debíamos felicitar a Deidara y a Sasori porque iniciaban una vida de concubinato, y todos nos quedamos mirándolo con una cara de sorpresa. Itachi-san salió al rato diciendo que él no estaba para esas mierdas, mientras que el líder decía algo de una celebración en su honor, la más pura mierda.

Al poco tiempo comprendí que quizás tenían una relación extraña, Sasori le doblaba la edad al rubio, pero este parecía menor a él con el correr de los tiempos, pero poco nos importó a nosotros, después de todo sabíamos que Sasori era inmortal y Deidara era efímero —como a él le gustaba que le dijeran— y mientras que en sus escasos días libres el Akasuna salía de su marioneta y se dedicaba a pasear con él cerca de los campos de entrenamiento, descubrí que entre ellos había algo extraño, sí los observé, ¿y qué?, me daba una curiosidad terrible saber qué se vieron el uno al otro.

Mientras que Sasori recolectaba plantas venenosas, Deidara se dedicaba a jugar con arcilla y dibujaba lo que el otro recogía y lo hacía explotar en su cara, ganándose un grito de regaño por parte del mayor, pero las cosas se colocaron más candentes, así que me alejé de allí por mi bien mental, sobre todo cuando entre el cuerpo del senil de Sasori salieron extrañas cosas.

La verdad, siempre sentí extrañeza por aquella estúpida pareja, pero qué más da, si a ellos les gusta estar juntos, poco puede hacer uno con su melodrama.

—Kisame —volteé mi rostro hasta encontrarme a mi compañero de equipo, tan estoico como siempre.

—Vamos a buscar municiones —cuando quiso tomar el camino por el cual yo venía, le dije que mejor no fuéramos por allí, después de todo, quizás que cosas estarían haciendo.

—Poco me importa —pero él era testarudo, además, si quería seguir por allí era por algo, cuando pasamos por la zona me di cuenta de que ambos estaban en un lago en lo cercano del aquel claro, hablando quizás qué cosas.

—Eres un pervertido, Kisame —me carcajeé de aquellos dichos y junto a mi Samehada me fui con el Uchiha, después de todo, el pervertido era otro al sacar el Sharingan, no hay nadie que entienda a Itachi-san, pero por lo menos puedo comprender levemente cómo terminaron esos dos juntos después de todo el rubio no tenía tan mal cuerpo, y al marionetista le gustaba la belleza.

Pero como Deidara siempre le repite, lo bello no dura para siempre; llegaría el día en que Sasori se buscaría a otro tío o tía para cumplir sus caprichos, y el rubio lamentaría su decisión.

* * *

Kisame siempre tan profundo. La verdad le llegó como anillo al dedo el analizar la situación de pareja de ambos, después de todo Itachi sentía celos, Hidan envidia y necesitaba a alguien a quien le diera lo mismo.

Próximo Capítulo: Pain ;)

—Gaa—


	4. Capítulo IV: Pain

* * *

Grimace of the Feel

Por: Gaa

* * *

Porque el amor es… amor

_Pain_

* * *

Siempre he dicho que la convivencia forma la familia, Akatsuki es una familia de… asesinos, pero familia al fin y al cabo. En nuestra cueva en la cual nos juntamos rara vez —quizás para trazar los planes en la captura de los Bijuus o por el cumpleaños de alguien—; nunca pensé que nacería el amor… algo extraño sabiendo que somos mercenarios y que matamos por nuestros ideales, pero sobre todo más extraño es el amor entre hombres.

Cuando Itachi fue en busca de Deidara en compañía de Sasori sabía que ellos tenían ciertos sentimientos hacia el niño, pero Sasori pasó a ser el Senpai del rubio e Itachi alguien con quien discutir para el rubio: completamente antagónicos.

Muchas veces me sorprendí de ver a Sasori cuidar del rubio cuando se enfermaba entre misiones, o la extraña fascinación que tenía Itachi por regalarle arcilla cuando lo veía y le pedía que hiciera un neko-Sasuke para él, yo sabía que el Uchiha amaba a su hermano, como también sabía que el hermano de éste quisiera matarlo.

La primera relación de Deidara fue el Uchiha, no fue para nada sorprendente porque ellos tienen cierta atracción sexual imposible de pasar por alto, mientras que con Sasori el rubio se ponía tonto e infantil, cosa que a los ojos del marionetista lo hacía ver _adorablemente estúpido_; por eso cuando de un día para otro el rubio estuviese comiéndose la boca con el pelirrojo en la entrada de la cueva sin importarle a los demás ni tampoco que tuvieran que hacer el rito de encierro del Hachibi no le molestó, después de todo del amor viene la paz ¿no?

Konan algo más malhumorada les lanzó sus shurikens de papel para poder iniciar con aquella estupidez, pero lo único que logró fuese que se volviera más apasionado y repulsivo a la vista, y eso que todo estaba oscuro.

—No es mi intención interrumpir vuestro momento de amor y paz de amantes —admitía mirándolos fijamente —, pero podrán manifestar físicamente su sentimiento más rápido si nos ocupamos del Hachibi de inmediato —Akasuna siendo el más _centrado_ sacó las manos de donde las tenía y murmuró algo que no escuchamos para luego posicionarse en el dedo que le correspondía.

—Esto es una porquería 'hum —murmuraba el rubio mientras se acercaba a su lugar.

El amor es la muestra de la paz entre dos o más personas, por eso a mí no me molestaba que ellos estuviesen juntos mientras no interfiera mayoritariamente en su trabajo, incluso lo hacía más intenso y tranquilizador el hecho que incluso asesinos como nosotros lograran encontrar el amor, porque hasta cierto punto el amor es sencillamente amor, una muestra de paz… es por eso que Deidara y Sasori son un gran ícono de nuestra organización Akatsuki.

* * *

**P**ain siempre tan existencialista xD, en fin, espero que les haya gustado. Esta vez ustedes pueden decirme quién quieren que sea el próximo ;)

—Gaa—


	5. Capítulo V: Tobi

* * *

Grimace of the Feel

Por: Gaa

* * *

"De buenos niños"

Tobi

* * *

Tobi es un buen niño, a los buenos niños les pasan cosas buenas por algo son buenos niños. Todos los años los buenos niños reciben dos regalos sólo para ellos: uno para navidad y otro para su cumpleaños y eso es porque los buenos niños lo merecen.

Cuando era niño Oka-san le decía a Tobi que si era un buen niño encontraría su media naranja… por eso a mí me gusta el naranja aunque no sabía que la _naranja_ se dividía en dos.

Tobi es un buen niño y espera una buena media naranja.

Como Tobi hoy se había levantado —como todo buen niño— se fue a tomar desayuno con sus amigos… aunque el cara de pez dijera que no era así, que allí nadie era amigo de nadie pero Oka-san le dijo a Tobi que los buenos niños tenían muchos amigos.

Tobi tenía muchos amigos por lo cual era un buen niño… él aceptaba jugar con ellos a Akatsuki porque era un buen niño, esperaba sus dos regalos al año y una buena media naranja.

El buen niño —que era Tobi— caminó hasta la cocina y esperó a que el fanático le diera su desayuno sano libre de ácidos grasos —porque los buenos niños comen cosas buenas— y así se sentó mirando a través del orificio de su máscara a que Deidara-senpai —un niño no tan bueno como él— y el loco de las marionetas —que era un mal niño— hablaban algo de lo cual Tobi no sabía.

Tobi tenía que saber todo porque era un buen niño.

—Deidara-senpai —llamó el buen niño —, ¿Por qué habla con el loco de las marionetas que no es un buen niño?

—Tobi 'hum, no molestes a Sasori-donno —y Tobi como buen niño hiso caso.

Tobi creía que como era un buen niño, y Deidara-senpai también lo era, él sería su media naranja por lo cual trataba de pasar todo el día con Deidara-senpai y todo porque Tobi era un buen niño, esperaba sus dos regalos al año y una buena media naranja.

Pero allí había algo malo, tan malo como la mala marioneta de Sasori.

Aquel día el mal marionetista revolvió molesto los cabellos de su compañero se levantó y se despidió como sólo lo hacía con Deidara… y aquel día Tobi pensó en su mamá y se dio cuenta de una cosa: parecía que Sasori también era un buen niño y encontró su media naranja… aunque él creía que encontraría su media madera.

Miró a Deidara-senpai esperando una explicación como todo buen niño, pero nunca llegó y Tobi se puso a pensar por qué Deidara no era su media naranja…

Quizás Tobi no había sido tan buen niño…

Quizás tirarle la pintura de uñas a Itachi por el excusado no lo hacían los buenos niños…

Quizá a Pain no le había gustado la nueva decoración de su dormitorio…

No debería haberle escondido el juguete que siempre tenía el fanático… o cuando gastó el dinero de Kakuzu en muchas cosas dulces que no tendrían que comer los buenos niños y allí Tobi se dio cuenta de algo:

Tobi ése año no había sido buen niño por lo cual no recibiría sus dos regalos al año, no tendría una buena media naranja como tampoco tenía buenos amigos…

Bueno… sólo quedaba ser un buen niño lo que restaba del año y lo único que esperaba el ya no tan buen niño que era Tobi era tener de media buena naranja al chico planta que lo miraba raro… sería mejor irse a su dormitorio sin terminar de desayunar lechuga y frutas.

Y miró por última vez a Deidara-senpai quien yacía sonrojado en la silla mirando de vez en cuando la salida… aquello era de buenos niños…

* * *

xD No diré nada… lo único que sé es que aquella frase siempre me ha gustado ;)

Espero sus comentarios y que también les haya gustado

—Gaa—

* * *


	6. Capítulo VI: Kakuzu

* * *

Grimace of the Feel

Por: Gaa

* * *

"El amor es como el dinero"

Kakuzu

* * *

Cuando Sasori besó a Deidara, y Deidara no lo golpeó pensé en el dinero.

Cuando Deidara le corrió mano a Sasori en plena misión, y Sasori lo arrinconó en un árbol pensé en el dinero… y ahora que estoy con mi analogía creo que el _amor_ se parece demasiado al _dinero_.

Miré, una vez más, cómo el rubio parecía reclamarle algo al marionetista y me dije _"con el amor nunca tienes suficiente, siempre quieres más… con el dinero también"._ Bajó mi pañoleta sonreí con sorna y seguí mi camino dejando al par solo en aquella estancia, y luego _extraños_ ruidos hacían eco en toda la cueva,_ "siempre disfrutas del amor por montones… y del dinero también"._

Caminé hasta mi cuarto en donde estaba todo mi dinero, bueno y de la organización también, y casi me sentí en mi nirvana emocional estando allí _"el dinero es como el primer amor, sólo existes para él, y él para ti"_, me tiré sobre aquella masa gigantesca y de repente me di cuenta de algo mucho más importante que todo aquello _"el dinero te puede llevar a un orgasmo"._

Miré mi entrepierna molesto y caminé hasta el baño mirando de reojo aquellos fajos verdes de dinero por montones, _el dinero era un buen amante_, y pensé —aún más— que si el dinero cumple las mismas funciones que el amor, ¿por qué demonios seguía con Hidan?

Ahh, sí… era un maldito sadomasoquista.

Son cosas que nunca comprendemos a ciencia cierta… el amor es como el dinero realmente. ¿Ustedes no piensan lo mismo?

* * *

**G**aa piensa que Kakuzu es vicioso xD.

**Conteo de palabras**: 292 words.

¡Gracias por leer, espero sus comentarios!

¿Peticiones?

—Gaa—

* * *


	7. Capítulo VII: Konan

* * *

Grimace of the Feel

* * *

Por: Gaa

* * *

Como una flor

Konan

* * *

Nagato siempre me ha dicho que hago lindas flores de papel, yo siempre le he contestado que las flores con la muestra de la felicidad e incluso algunas nunca morirán, fue por eso que para el primer aniversario de Sasori y Deidara le regalé el más grande arreglo floral que pude hacer, y lo hice imperecedero porque creo que el amor, a pesar del tiempo y la muerte, sigue allí como el único lazo tangible pese a no ser visto… como el mismísimo aire.

Miré con una sonrisa como Sasori parecía querer decirle algo a Deidara para que no se enojara y este quería ceder ante cualquier palabra que su pareja pronunciara, era una batalla perdida por ambos.

Miré las flores con una sonrisa observando de reojo cómo Nagato lo hacía de la misma forma. El amor se cultiva con paciencia, se arregla con esmero y felicidad y siempre que uno quiera crece tan incontrolable que después lo único que tienes que hacer es apreciar la hermosura de este; es por eso que el amor es como aquellas flores.

Tan hermoso y efímero a la vez.

—Son hermosas 'hum. Gracias Konan.

Ella asintió y se dio la vuelta dejando a la pareja en paz por unos momentos. Aquel orgulloso pelirrojo no le diría nada al rubio hasta que ellos se fueran, pero cuando estaba doblando el grito de júbilo del rubio no se hizo de esperar.

—Como una flor —susurró Konan.

Deidara gritó tanto, como una flor manifestara aquellos colores vivaces para embriagar a la gente.

Realmente su amor era como una flor.

* * *

Aniversario

Quedan exactamente tres capítulos (Deidara, Sasori y Zetsu)… es una lástima que terminé. Me entretiene harto xD.

**Words:** 297.

—Gaa—

* * *


	8. Capítulo VIII: Zetsu

* * *

Grimace of the Feel

Por: Gaa

* * *

Cinco segundos

Zetsu

* * *

No me bastó ni más ni menos, sólo cinco segundos, cinco malditos segundos que blanco y negro querían olvidar. No era mucho tiempo para algunas personas, muchos dirían que es una nimiedad y que nadie se traumaría porque cinco segundos han pasado pero blanco y negro pensaban lo contrario.

Cinco segundos era mucho tiempo y a pesar de que aquellos cinco segundos distaban bastantes horas para pensar aún aquellos sonidos resonaban por mi cabeza.

—Eso es asqueroso —murmuró negro.

—Más bien es exhibicionismo.

Cualquiera de los dos tenía razón y eso que blanco y negro nunca topaban en muchas cosas, es por eso que Zetsu comprendió que cinco segundos era demasiado tiempo y a la vez tan poco que deseó desaparecer tan rápido como Tobi.

—Es mucho tiempo —concordaron, y es que la reproducción de los actos que vio en aquellos escasos segundos —que nunca se molestaría en recordar que fueron cinco infernales segundos— fue entre indecorosa y pudorosa.

Era mucho tiempo para él, poco tiempo para ellos.

Zetsu encontró el lugar en donde Deidara y Sasori se escapaban cuando se topaban en la cueva y se juró a sí mismo que desde ahora en adelante cerraría su invernadero al que casi nadie entraba —de no ser por ellos o porque el líder necesitaba alguna cosa de él—. Si, lo cerraría así sus hermosas plantas no verían aquellas cosas.

Cinco segundos era mucho tiempo.

Un sonrojo se pudo apreciar en su lado blanco y aquellas poses… gemidos, ¡no!

Cinco segundos seguía siendo mucho tiempo para él y demasiado para ellos.

Ahora nunca más podría ver a Deidara a la cara y no podría evitar mirar la "cosa" de Sasori que tenía en la espalda… _no._

Cinco segundos era bastante tiempo para traumar a alguien y dejarlo con problemas entre sus piernas.

De ahora en adelante controlaría sus idas y venidas.

¡Y todo por cinco malditos e infernales segundos!

**

* * *

**

¡**J**a!, pobre Zetsu xDD.

Realmente me divierte escribir esto, sobre todo por cómo llevan las cosas. Vacilo entre colocar a Deidara y Sasori juntos o por separado, ¿qué dicen ustedes?

Gracias por comentar, espero nuevamente que le den Go.

—Gaa—

* * *


	9. Capítulo IX: Deidara

* * *

Grimace of the Feel

Por: Gaa

* * *

¡Bang!

_Deidara_

* * *

Uno, dos tres…

¡**Bang**!

Sólo quedaba esperar cinco segundos más…

¡**Bang**!

—¡Mire danna mi regalo para usted!

En medio de una misión, donde la gente corría asustada a sus casas al ver la villa explotar, donde las personas salían desmembradas y la sangre caía del cielo.

—¿Qué hiciste ahora Deidara?, ¡te dije que no metieras ruido!

—Pero danna, es nuestro aniversario 'hum… sólo quería darle un regalo.

Entre el cielo teñido de carmesí, ante la mirada compungida de su pareja.

—A ver —cedió ante el capricho innecesario y el deseo de verle feliz.

—¡Sólo un **bang** más danna! —gritó con emoción mientras sus zafiros orbes observaban todo con devoción.

¡**Bang**!

Luces multicolores que se confundían con una viscosa sustancia, llantos, gritos de dolor y pánico, sudor y terror.

Todo eso y más.

Pero para Deidara, un rubio chico de ojos verdes aquello era _arte_, la perfecta impresión perecedera de luces brillantes que dibujaban a un pelirrojo sin coraza.

—Eres un ruidoso Deidara, en todo el sentido de la palabra —bisbisó mientras giraba su gran marioneta y se marchaban de aquel lugar.

Una ciudad destruida, núcleos familiares inexistentes, muerte y desgracia pero...

Hoy era su aniversario así que... ¿qué más daba? Ellos eran felices así y con eso bastaba.

—¿Y mi regalo danna?

—Te lo daré cuando lleguemos a la cueva.

Sólo quedaba decir que Deidara daría su último _bang_ a media noche.

* * *

Notas Finales:

Quería hacer un lemon pero joder xD, se me ocurrió que Deidara haría algo así en un aniversario lleno de gritos y colores llamativos.

Espero sus comentarios y como verán: los hice a parte :D

—Gaa—

* * *


	10. Capítulo X: Sasori

* * *

Grimace of the Feel

Por: Gaa

* * *

_Sasori_

* * *

_Eternidad: __Posesión simultánea y perfecta de una vida interminable, considerada atributo de Dios. Perpetuidad sin principio, sucesión ni fin. Dicho de otra manera: __**Inmortal**__._

* * *

Eternidad

A luz de sus ojos Deidara era un ente hermoso y perfecto, con su alma de enamorado sabía que aquella perfección no la merecía y como asesino tampoco podría permitirse aquellos sentimientos. Como novio no había día que no pasara con el rubio, como compañero encontraba su presencia molesta.

Deidara era un nombre compuesto por siete letras y tres sílabas, que enredándose en su lengua y vocalizando al exterior producía un sonido sin igual y efímero. _Deidara_ para su vida era un arma de doble filo que merecía ser cuidada y guardada.

Entre los fríos cobijos de la noche, entre aquella improvisada carpa y sus piernas pálidas enredadas con las del contrario Deidara era un ente sin igual, con una hermosura que sólo él podía apreciar y agradecía pero era tan hermosa que aquello mismo jugaba en su contra. Con sus andróginas facciones y su voz infantil Deidara le prometía la vida en cortas palabras y el universo en sus orbes y su tacto.

Con su danza suave y profunda, con su aroma embriagante y adormecedor, su calor vorágine sin igual… Deidara era su sílaba de tres partes, sus letras de seis pronunciaciones, su danza efímera y su vista onírica.

Ya sea desnudo o con ropa, con su cabello revuelto o amarrado y su mirada brillante quería permanecer en una eternidad como su novio, y un inferno como su compañero.

Ya sea en la intimidad de la cama, enrollado entre sus piernas entre un choque, sonido y hedor tan fuerte como la pronunciación de su nombre; entre la suavidad y lo áspero de su piel, entre su demoniaca y angelical carcajada la eternidad junto a él no era suficiente.

Deidara: un nombre compuesto por siete letras y tres sílabas, un cuerpo caliente y suave, de una personalidad tormentosa y extravagante era su recuerdo inmortal, es por eso que entre las frías sábanas de un manto nocturno, bajo la menguante Luna otoñal mientras el frío calaba la piel de su amante y compañero Sasori hizo lo que toda una persona haría hacía su inmortal amor.

Sabía que se arrepentiría, como sabía que no podría vivir sin él.

—Lo siento Deidara —dejó que por última vez aquel nombre se enredara entre sus labios, sintió por última vez la textura de aquella piel fogosa y admiró aquel cuerpo en pleno vigor.

Lo amaba y odiaba demasiado para dejarlo ir.

* * *

**Nota finales**:

¿Lemon?... no, aún para esta pareja no. Siento que quedé bien con este dúo xD. Mi deseo de Sasori quedó plasmado perfectamente.

Nos leeremos en una próxima ocasión (?) ya que si bien terminé mi colección puede que aparezca con un Drabble de Lemon… lo intentaré pero no prometo nada. Disfruté mucho haciendo la colección.

|| Gaa ||

* * *


End file.
